A Different Tale
by InteriorMotives
Summary: Adele is the new girl in town and she encounters a boy who she finds absolutely beautiful but she won't admit it. Soon she finds out about a dark secret that could change her life. Adele in the place of Bella. My take on what I think should happen.


**This is a little story where Bella is taken out and my own little character is put in her place. Things happen a lot differently than what happens with Bella because my character isn't afraid to speak her mind and tell Edward off. Enjoy and review if you want more chapters.**

Forks, an unknown town in the middle of nowhere. At least that was how Adele thought about the small town. It was a town where everyone knew anyone. She looked out of the old pick up truck as rain poured down the window creating small rivers and streams that clashed into one another. Adele rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned closer to the window.

They were coming closer to the house because Charlie had begun to fidget in his seat. Adele looked at him with a puzzled expression. He had something on his mind and she was waiting for him to speak but the words never escaped his lips. She grew impatient as she waited for him to say anything to break the silence. Her impatience came from her mother since her mother always seemed to be impatient about her.

"I got you something to drive to school in. I hope you don't mind." Adele was surprised at this. She wasn't expecting anything except maybe a little help picking it out and maybe paying for half but apparently he already got it.

"It isn't much but it runs and I hope you like it."

They pulled up in front of the house and see saw a red jeep. It actually looked pretty good, something she could see herself in which wasn't something she could usually do. She smiled at Charlie.

"Thanks Dad. I love it."

He smiled awkwardly as he got out of the car and headed out into the rain towards the house. She knew he didn't show his feelings much and that was fine by her. She did better alone anyways and wasn't much of a kissy huggy kind of girl. She opened the car door and ran inside as well. Her bags were by the front door and she carried them up to her room.

Her room was her domain and she made it to her liking. She tried to make sure nothing was out of place, everything put in a certain order. Her desk was on the far left wall along with her bookcase stuffed full of various types of books and her bureau was on the right. Beside the door was her bed and when she lied down on it and looked straight ahead, she could see straight through the window and into the cloudy night sky. Adele sighed as she finished unpacking her clothes and her new books she had brought along and was soon downstairs in the kitchen. Charlie was there attempting to make something for dinner. He had ended up putting two T.V. trays into the microwave. Adele wasn't much of a cook but she could try to improve. No way was she going to eat T.V. dinners every night.

She ate her dinner quickly, Charlie and her not speaking a single word during. She wanted to get to bed fast. She had school in the morning and she was actually semi afraid. She wasn't much of a popular girl back at her own school and she didn't want to screw this up. Adele hastily drank the rest of her beverage and was then out of the kitchen and upstairs. She looked through her bureau wondering if she should pick out her clothing now. She thought about this for a second before deciding against it. She wasn't one for appearances and she wasn't going to start now. She'll grab whatever he can before running off in the morning. Adele crawled into bed after changing and brushing her teeth and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

############

Adele woke up a minute before her alarm went off. She always did this and she didn't know why. She stretched before changing into a pair of faded black jeans and slipping her upper torso into a black tee with words that said, "I'm sorry for speaking my mind but that's just who I am." She wore a red zip up sweatshirt over it, unzipped and slipped her feet into a pair of converses. She headed into the bathroom to fix herself up with a bit of blush and some eyeliner before heading downstairs. Charlie was already gone and Adele looked at the clock. She was going to be late. She grabbed a piece of toast and then rushed outside. It was misty, not really wet though anymore except for the grass that had already gotten dew drops on her shoes. She walked over to her car and opened the door entering inside and starting her up. It roared to life, the sound rather loud but it dimmed to a small growl. She sighed and then drove away from the curb and headed down the street in the direction of the school. Charlie had driven past it on their way home yesterday and she had a vague memory of where it was but she went on that not wanting to have to ask directions.

Adele turned a few corners and soon came to a building with a parking lot that was already filled with cars. She felt much better when she saw some of the conditions the cars were in and she pulled into a free spot. She made her way to the main office which was easy to find. There was a kind secretary there who gave her papers to be filled by Charlie and also one she needed to get signed by all her teachers and then given back at the end of the day. She stuffed them all into her bag before being handed her schedule and she was off.

Adele had wandered around the grounds searching for her next class. She felt lost, completely confused, and in a state of disarray. She kept glancing down at her papers hoping that they would give some clue as to where she needed to go.

"Hi." A voice sounded from behind her. Adele jumped into the air and turned to see a boy with brown hair. He was wearing a polo shirt and a pair of khakis. He looked like a normal teenage boy and she instantly relaxed.

"My name's Mike Newton. I noticed you seemed a bit lost. I can help you out if you need it." He said with a giant smile stretched across his face. Adele smiled sweetly before handing him the schedule she was given.

"My name's Adele. Adele Swan." She said.

"Oh…OH! You're Adele! Wow. It's nice to meet the daughter of Charlie. We've already heard so much about you. There aren't a lot of secrets to be kept here in Forks and its always great to meet a new student, especially one as beautiful as you." He said smiling softly before looking at the pages she had handed him.

Adele couldn't help but feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she knew they were probably rosy. At her own school, she was more or less the outcast. She didn't make friends and now she might actually be given a clean slate. She seemed happier now here already. Mike looked up at her as she seemed to smile and he smiled back.

"Well, you have the first few classes with me and then there is lunch. I can show you where your classes are after lunch."

"That sounds great. Thanks Mike." Adele said gratefully taking the papers back. She followed him to their first class and he wouldn't stop talking and for once, Adele didn't mind.

##########

The first classes seemed to go by so fast and she got her papers signed quickly. It was getting much easier but then lunch came. Adele was held back in class to get the papers signed so she told Mike she would meet him there and he left. Adele walked the hallway, her hands fumbling over papers that she was attempting to push into her bag. Suddenly, a rush of wind flew past her, her hair flying into her face. She looked around her after pushing her hair out of the way but there was nothing there. Looking around quizzically, Adele continued her journey to the cafeteria.

When she got there, she instantly went into the lunch line and picked up some food and when she turned around she realized she wasn't sure where she should sit. There seemed to be cliques everywhere and she scanned the area for Mike. She spotted a boy waving his hand in her direction and she smiled and headed over to him. She sat down across from him and grinned. He introduced her to his group of friends and out of all the names, she remembered Lauren and Jessica. She smiled and nodded at what he had to say, not really paying attention. She looked up as though she felt someone's own eyes were burning into her. She looked over to where she felt it and saw something that completely distracted her.

There, in the back sitting at a table were five teenagers who looked to be gods. There skin was pale but they looked amazingly beautiful and Adele couldn't remove her eyes from them. Who where they?

"Those are the Cullens." Mike said resentfully, reading her gaze. "There's Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and then there's Edward. He's in our grade."

Adele continued to stare until she saw the youngest with the golden hair and semi black eyes glance at her and then quickly look away. She knew his stare was directed towards her, she could just feel it. His jaw tightened and it was visible. Adele looked away and for the rest of her lunch, pushed the food around her tray.

Lunch seemed to end pretty quickly and Adele just dumped what was on her tray into the waste barrel. She sighed as Mike led her to her next class, talking the whole time. She just nodded and mumbled every few minutes to show she understood he was speaking. They appeared in front of the chemistry room and Adele said her goodbyes to Mike who left reluctantly.

Adele opened the door and entered. Everyone seemed to be in the class already and she went to the front of the class to give her papers to the teacher. Luckily he didn't make her stand in the front and introduce herself like the other teachers did. He told her to sit in the empty seat in the back and when she turned around she saw who her lab partner was.

Adele sat down beside Edward, his face like stone. His jaw was clenched tight and he seemed to have moved even farther away from her, avoiding her like the plague. Adele leaned on her arm, a sigh escaping her lips. This was exactly what she wanted… a lab partner that hated her guts before even knowing her. She began to doodle on her notebook. She drew a full moon with clouds covering it partially. She then drew a bat flying through the night sky. She filled the whole page with it and she knew that Edward seemed to be staring at it. She was told she had a talent with a pencil.

Adele could feel his eyes and she instantly turned to him a grimace on her face. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said. He chuckled, a sound that seemed to catch her breath in her throat. His eyes seemed black and he quickly turned from her, an angry expression on his face. It felt like only minutes in the class but it was actually an hour and Edward was already out the door when the bell rang. "He's fast…" she whispered as she went up to the teacher to get his signature before heading to Art class.

#########

The first day seemed to fly by and then next thing she knew, she was heading back to the main office to hand in the forms. She rounded the corner and about to head into the office she stopped as she spotted a familiar man standing there.

"You have to change me out of that class." He complained, his hands balling up into fists.

The secretary was refusing and Adele took in a deep breath and entered. As soon as she got near the door, Edward turned around and stared at her, his gaze hard, cool, yet beautiful. Adele stared back, a more neutral expression on her face but her heart beat sped up rapidly. He then excused himself and left instantly. Adele looked at the secretary who gave her the same look of confusion. She handed her papers to the lady before heading to her car. She started the engine and drove away from the school and back to Charlie's home. She pulled up to the curb and got out. Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway which meant he wasn't home yet and so Adele went in and got something to eat before heading up to her room. She did all her homework, nothing better to do. After sitting around for a few minutes she fell asleep still fully dressed and dreamed of the one face she thought she hated. Thus ended her first day.


End file.
